¿Corazones Marcados?
by diana070297
Summary: Bella Swan a sus 25 años ha terminado su carrera pero su vida da una vuelta cuando se entera que esta embarazada de Edward  su prometido,todo termina cuando él la abandona y regresa cuando la niña nace pero ella acepta casarse con Jacob Black


-¿Por qué te casas? -me pregunto Edward con tristeza, que hasta puede ver sus ojos cristalinos por un momento

-Sera porque, la persona de la que estaba enamorada la encontré con otra en su cama -le dije con dureza

-Esa era una trampa -Negué recordando esa imagen que odiada

-No intentes defenderte, por que cualquier hombre en sus cinco sentidos no le dice a la persona que espera un hijo de el ¨Lo mejor para los dos es separarnos¨ - recordé a Edward diciéndomelo en su departamento el cual iba hacer un día nuestro hogar

-Y así era, lo mejor pero ahora es distinto. Tu no sabes que se siente verte con el, besándote, tocándote y acariciándote

-Pues el estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado sin esperar nada, cuando tu te fuiste el fue mi pañuelo de lagrimas - Jake hacia que todo estuviera bien, no necesitaba estar con mucha gente para estar sonriendo... el me hizo olvidarte-el negó con tristeza

-En tu mente, pero en tu corazón, no- me beso con dulzura. Le respondí con la misma pasión y lentitud - y eso menos-afirmo

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunte evitando llorar -mírame, te deje que volvieras a entrar a nuestras vidas, borrando todo lo que me hiciste. ves a tu hija, la tienes sin a verte importado ver como iba con el embarazo, solo aparecerte en el hospital cuando nació, es todo para que te dejara entrar a nuestras vidas

-Yo no quería dejarte y mucho menos causarte todo eso-cubrió mi mano con las suyas. Sentí su calor y su ternura, que hace tiempo no sentía

-Bella- dijo al tiempo que tocaba la puerta Jessica del otro lado- sal, Jake ya esta en la Iglesia

-Claro no tardo, solo me retoco-le grite con suavidad

-No lo hagas esperar, ah te espero en el vestíbulo –escuche como las pisadas se alegaban de la puerta. Mire a Edward con la tristeza que lo vi cuando me saco que su vida

-Me tengo que casar- le dije dando la media vuelta para salir de ahí. Cuando toque la manija de la puerta, sentí como Edward me alejaba de ella abrazándome por detrás

-Perdón-susurro a mi oído para luego, tapar mi nariz con un pañuelo que olía a alcohol. Me moví como loca, quería salir de su agarre pero poco a poco mis fuerzas se iban

-Por favor Edward, suéltame-murmure por ultimo

Me removí, me sentía tan cómoda ahí. Pero recordé lo que había hecho Edward antes de dormirme. Abrí mis ojos por completo

Estaba recostada en una cama grande y blanca. Una ventana gigante que dada al mar y que el sol entraba perfectamente por ahí, solo había un muro y un closet al fondo en esa habitación a arte de una televisión que colgaba en la pared

Comencé a llorar, parecía un mar mis ojos, salían y salían mas lagrimas parecía que nunca iban a parar. Abrace mis piernas con fuerza contra mi pecho. ¿No sabia en donde malditos estaba?, ¿No estaba con mi hija?, ¿Había dejando a Jake esperándome?, ¿Qué maldita sea pensaba Edward?

Levante la vista al escuchar que abría la puerta. Era Edward que solo vestía un pantalón y una camisa negra, que lo hacia ver lo que escondía

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le grite volví a poyar mi frente en mis rodillas- mi hija me debe estar extrañada, solo tiene cuatro meses- Trague saliva para levantar la mirada- ahorita estuviera viviendo mi nueva vida, solo dime ¿Por qué?- no para de llorar ningún momento. No entendí porque después de mas de un año hacia esto y el día que me casada

-Por que, tu no me escucharías cuando te dijera porque me aleje de ti, harias todo lo posible para evitarme escuchar y después de casarte seria imposible tenerte- se fue acercando cada vez mas hasta llegar a sentarse a un lado mío en la cama, quedo mirándome directamente y tomando mi mano, pero al sentir su piel contra la mía la quite con bruscalidad

-Solo dime-le dije con orgullo al tiempo que limpiaba mis lagrimas que dejaron de salir

-Espero que lo entiendas- Me miro esperando que dijera algo, pero lo menos que quería hacer era hablar-… tu padre fue a buscarme cuando me fui de viaje de negocios. Me advirtió que te dejara, que si no le iba a pasar algo al bebe que esperadas. Pero como no le hice caso, me comprobó que no jugaba, por mi culpa te asaltaron y te golpearon en el estomago- negué. Charlie nunca haría eso, el era el padre que siempre había querido, el comprendía todo lo que me sucedía. El nunca seria capaz de lastimarme-… sabia que nunca me ibas a creer como tampoco cuando fuiste al departamento y viste a ella sobre mi, desnuda. Pero tu no sabías que yo estaba drogado por eso no recordada nada- negué abrasando mas mis piernas- dime, ¿Quién te dijo que fueras a buscarme esa noche?

-Charlie- Murmure contestándole. Esa noche Charlie me había dicho que fuera a buscar a Edward para que supiera sus razones que me dejaba. Negué una y otra vez

-Tranquilízate-dijo tomando mi rostro entre su manos haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a sus ojos- te dije que era lo mejor para los dos-lo empuje, alejándolo de mi con todo el coraje que llevada adentro

-Eso no justifica tu abandono, solo me hubieras dicho y hubiéramos escapado, pero te tuviste que ir por la aternatiba fácil, sin ninguna complicación- entendía hasta el punto que se alejo de mi para proteger nuestra hija pero no que hubiera luchado contra Charlie

-Me fui por la complicada, alejarme de ti. Luche contra el, solo una vez pero basto para saber que no jugaba, crees que fue fácil verte en el hospital-negó acercándose a mi – pero decirte todo lo que te dije cuando me fui, fue mas difícil y doloroso

-Te necesitada cuando Renesme crecía en mi, pero en vez de ti estaba Jake ayudándome. Y mira como le pago dejándolo

-Se que fue mi culpa que te hayas enamorado de Jacob, pero se que no serás feliz conmigo que con el- No soportada escuchar a Edward tan compresivo en estas situaciones tan complicadas

-Tu no sabes lo que hubiera sucedido después de casarme, seria feliz o infeliz con el y eso lo tenia que averiguar yo

-No tengo derecho en hacer que no lo averiguaras por tu padre- admitió- pero no soportada verte con la sonrisa tan artificial- negué con tanta fuerza y rencor-.. yo te amo-acarició mi mejilla con la ternura que hace tiempo lo hacia

-¡Cállate!-me miro sorprendido, pero no dijo nada- no es nada agradable regresar después de un año de abandonarme y hacerme creer que ya no me querías, para raptarme de mi boda para decirme te amo- dije con una amargura -¡Lárgate!-grite con fuerza y diferencia- y no espere nada de mi parte, no se puede curar las heridas abiertas con un te amo- iba a decirme algo, pero lo evite que hablara- ¡Lárgate! ¡ Que te largues!- el se levanto sin hacer nada o ni decir nada y salir de ahí


End file.
